


Endings

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-05
Updated: 2004-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three little drabbles about death. Angsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endings

**Author's Note:**

> These were completely inspired by Mobiusklein's nicely creepy "NingYou" drabbles (which can be found on Level Three <http://www.smallvillefanfic.com/archive/15/ningyou.html>) but don't blame her for these. 

## Endings

by Shropshire

[]()

* * *

Disclaimer: The characters of Smallville belong to several people who are not me and would never want to be 

The unifying theme of mine is death. So, bit glum, then. 

Warnings: Character death, character loopiness, very black humour 

* * *

_Jonah_

They were asleep when the aliens invaded. 

They struck Hong Kong first and then just killed their inexorable way outwards across the world. It was unbelievably rapid and by the time the farm woke up, half the world was already gone. 

It was miraculous in its way. 

Clark really tried. 

But, these aliens were not humanlike, not interested in talking or even fighting. They were simply locusts, devouring their human crop. 

When the Kryptonian proved inedible he was ignored, his pitiful, enraged and then desperate crushing attempts barely noticed. 

He hadn't even had time to grieve, before the planet was stripped of all living things and the locusts had left, onward to their next meal. Full on humanity, they could last for centuries. 

Clark stood on the surface of his second dead planet- he should be having breakfast right now- waiting for the tears to come. 

* * *

_Inheritance_

They could have bonded over their fathers' deaths. Comforted each other in their losses, very different, but with the same bitter core. 

Instead, the absence of their fathers seemed to ignite a need to fill their empty spaces. Where Lex had fought against his living father, the ghost seemed to hold him in thrall. 

After all, it was what everyone, in the end, truly believed him to be. 

Where Clark had seen imperfections, now there were only virtues and wisdoms lost. And what did his father fight against most? Who did his spirit urge Clark to fight against? 

The Luthor. The Darkness. Segeth. 

If either of them felt the strings pulling them, the raw feeling surging within them would have swamped it. They cast aside doubts and stepped up to the stage. 

This is what I was born for. 

This is what I will become. 

And their dead fathers were satisfied. 

* * *

_Forever_

Hi Lex. The weather's nice. Fluffy clouds, warm stroking sun. I see you continue to be dead. 

Look, I know that you're doing this to spite me. You could do anything you wanted to, you always could. 

Break free from your father, change the world, break up with me. I still can't believe you broke up with me. 

But, Lex hey, you're leaving it a little late. I've been watching you decompose for a while now, you really haven't got much flesh left. Is that why you're staying underground? Don't want to get embarrassed in restaurants when the Beef Wellington slips out through your ribs? 

Do you think you'll get cold up here with no warm soil and safe wooden box? I know you're just hiding, Lex. Hiding from me. I've apologised a million times. I counted. I'll apologise again. I'll get you a jacket. 

And, you know, the computer can do some wonderful things. Or...makeup. Lots of makeup. 

Lex, I can't stand it when you let those worms just eat away at you. 

Fine, don't talk to me. So how was your day, Clark? Oh, not bad. I flew over the ocean again for a while. It's so empty. It's so beautiful. 

Empty apart from this one guy. He was flailing around some, drowning. He was doing it well, too. Seemed so happy at first when I stopped to watch, but then he started screaming and you know that makes me think of...anyway, I can't stand screaming. 

Maybe, I shouldn't leave you anyway. It's too noisy away from here. If I don't leave, you'll have to give in. You'll have to forgive me eventually. 

Lex, I'm sorry. Don't be dead anymore. I'm _sorry_ , Lex. Don't be dead anymore. 

_Please_. 


End file.
